The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the miniature rose class, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Ruikenre.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new pot rose varieties with novel and attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two unnamed proprietary seedling selections. The cultivar Ruikenre was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands, in 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Hazerswoude, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new miniature rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Ruikenrexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new miniature rose plant as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dark green glossy leaves.
2. Dense and bushy growth habit.
3. Large double red-colored flowers arranged in tight sprays.
4. Strong rooting habit.
5. Excellent postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new miniature rose plant can be compared to plants of the cultivar Ruikalla, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,634. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, plants of the new miniature rose plant are larger and bushier than plants of the cultivar Ruikalla. In addition, flowers of plants of the new miniature rose are larger and more intense red in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Ruikalla.
Plants of the new miniature rose plant can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Ruijef, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,635. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, plants of the new miniature rose plant are more compact and more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Ruikalla. In addition, flowers of plants of the new miniature rose are larger and lighter red in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Ruijef.
The new miniature rose plant has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature and light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.